La Primera Ley
La Primera Ley es una serie de fantasía escrita por el autor británico Joe Abercrombie. Consiste en una trilogía, tres novelas y un numero de relatos ubicados en el mismo mundo. Abercrombie ha terminado el primer borrador de otra trilogía situada en el mundo de La Primera Ley que se desarrollara luego de los eventos narrados en la tercera novela y servirá de secuela a la trilogía original. La trilogía es publicada por Gollancz en Reino Unido y por la editorial Pyr en Estados Unidos. Las novelas autoconclusivas también son publicadas por la editorial Gollancz pero serán publicadas por Orbit Books en Estados Unidos. Archive for 2008 August 07|fechaacceso=28 de septiembre de 2018|sitioweb=www.joeabercrombie.com|idioma=en-US}} Trabajos publicados ; Novelas Autoconclusivas * La Mejor Venganza (Best Served Cold) - Junio 2009 * Los Héroes (The Heroes) - Enero 2011 * Tierras Rojas (Red Country) - Octubre 2012 Books by Joe Abercrombie|fechaacceso=28 de septiembre de 2018|sitioweb=www.joeabercrombie.com|idioma=en-US}} ; ; Cuentos cortos * "The Fool Jobs" – apareció en la antología Swords & Dark Magic: The New Sword and Sorcery (Junio 2010). * "Yesterday, Near A Village Called Barden" – apareció como un extra en la versión de tapa dura de la editorial Waterstone de Los Héroes. * "Freedom!" - apareció como un extra en la version de tapa dura de la editorial Waterstone de Tierras Rojas. * "Skipping Town" – apareció en la antología Legends: Stories in Honour of David Gemmell (Noviembre 2013). * "Some Desperado" - apareció en la antología Dangerous Women (Diciembre 2013) . * "Tough Times All Over" - apareció en la antología Rogues (Junio 2014). * "Small Kindnesses" - apareció en la antología Unbound: Tales by Masters of Fantasy (Diciembre 2015). * "Two's Company" - apareció por primera vez online en tor.com (Enero 2016). ; ; Antologia de cuentos * Filos Mortales (Sharp Ends: Stories from the World of the First Law) - Abril 2016 Joe Abercrombie|fechaacceso=28 de septiembre de 2018|sitioweb=www.joeabercrombie.com|idioma=en-US}} - es una colección de cuentos cortos dentro de la continuidad de La Primera Ley (8 previamente publicados, 5 originales de la colección): ** A Beautiful Bastard† ** Small Kindnesses ** The Fool Jobs ** Skipping Town ** Hell† ** Two's Company ** Wrong Place, Wrong Time† ** Some Desperado ** Yesterday, Near a Village Called Barden... ** Three's a Crowd† ** Freedom! ** Tough Times All Over ** Made a Monster† † historias publicadas exclusivamente en Filos Mortales ; Siguiente Trilogía Joe Abercrombie|fechaacceso=28 de septiembre de 2018|sitioweb=www.joeabercrombie.com|idioma=en-US}} Estará ubicada 15 años después de los eventos de Tierras Rojas. * A Little Hatred (Septiembre 2019) * The Trouble With Peace (2020) * The Beautiful Machine (2021) Cronología Trilogía Original (Logen Nuevededos, Jezal dan Luthar, Sand dan Glokta, Sabueso, Collem West y Ferro Maljinn) * 566 (primavera): A Beautiful Bastard * 570 (verano): Made a Monster * 575 (primavera-otoño): La voz de las Espadas * 575-576 (otoño-primavera): Antes de que los Cuelguen * 576 (primavera): Hell * 576-577 (verano hasta invierno): El Ultimo Argumento de los Reyes La Mejor Venganza (Monza Murcatto, Nicomo Cosca, Castor Morveer, Friendly, Caul Shivers y Cas Shenkt) * 579-80: La Mejor Venganza * 580: Wrong Place, Wrong Time Los Héroes (Bremer dan Gorst, Prince Calder, Curnden Craw, Finree dan Brock, Tunny y Beck) * 574 (otoño): The Fool Jobs * 584 (otoño): Yesterday, Near a Village Called Barden * 584: Los Héroes Tierras Rojas (Shy Sur, Ro South y Temple) * 584 (verano): Some Desperado * 590 (verano): Freedom! * 590: Tierras Rojas Shevedieh, Javre y Carcolf * 573 (otoño): Small Kindnesses * 575 (verano): Skipping Town * 576 (verano): Two's Company * 587 (otoño): Three's a Crowd * 592 (primavera): Tough Times All Over La Nueva Trilogía, A Little Hatred, The Trouble With Peace y The Beautiful Machine, comenzara en el año 605 y seguirá la historia de 7 personajes. Escenario La saga de La Primera Ley transcurre en un mundo de fantasía épica en guerra. Reminiscente a la Europa medieval y al mundo mediterráneo. * La Unión contiene a las provincias de Angland, the Midderlands, Dagoska, Starikland y la ciudad de Westport en Styria. * Gurkhul es un imperio en expansión al sur de la Unión. * El Norte referido de esta manera, no solo por los ciudadanos de La Unión (para quienes es en realidad al norte de sus fronteras) pero también por quienes viven ahí. Ellos se refieren a sí mismos como Hombres del Norte. * Styria es una enorme isla continental al este de la Unión que posee múltiples ciudades en guerra. * El Viejo Imperio antiguamente de mayor poder en todo el territorio, se encuentra al oeste de La Unión, ahora reducido a una sombra de lo que antes fue, con riñas entre señores de la guerra que disputan el trono. * Tierras Cercanas es una región fronteriza sin ley al norte del Viejo Imperio y al oeste de la provincia de Starikland. Los libros de la trilogía no cuentan con mapas debido a que Abercrombie prefirió no implementarlos. Joe Abercrombie|fechaacceso=28 de septiembre de 2018|sitioweb=www.joeabercrombie.com|idioma=en-US}} Sin embargo, las tres novelas autoconclusivas contienen sus propios mapas locales y un mapa mundial fue finalmente producido para la colección de historias cortas de Filos Mortales. Resumen argumental La historia de la trilogía involucra a tres grandes poderes: * La Unión, un enorme reinado similar a la Europa del oeste. * El Imperio Gurkul, que tiene similitudes con los grandes imperios del Medio Oriente de la antigüedad. * Los Hombres del Norte, una alianza de diferentes tribus del norte con similitudes a las tribus vikingas y anglosajonas bajo el liderazgo de un rey guerrero llamado Bethod. Existen dos conflictos bélicos importantes en la serie. El primero es entre La Unión y los Hombres del Norte, quienes invaden la provincia del norte de la Unión, Angland. El segundo es en el sur, entre el Imperio Gurkul y La Unión, donde los primeros intentan anexar la ciudad de Dagoska. La trilogía se centra en los destinos de diferentes personajes quienes son atravesados por estos y otros conflictos. La Voz de las Espadas El titulo del primer libro esta basado en una cita de Homero en La Odisea: "La voz de las espadas incita actos de violencia". Antes de que los Cuelguen El titulo del segundo libro es una referencia a una cita de Heinrich Heine: "Debemos perdonar a nuestros enemigos, pero no antes de que los cuelguen". El Ultimo Argumento de los Reyes El titulo del tercer libro refiere a las palabras que Luis XIV hizo inscribir en sus canons: "Ultima Ratio Regum," que en Latín significa "el ultimo argumento de los reyes". Novelas autoconclusivas Las tres novelas se sitúan en el mismo mundo que la trilogía. Algunos de sus personajes principales son personajes secundarios de la trilogía principal mientras que algunos principales aparecen en papeles menores, con cameos o son mencionados al pasar. La Mejor Venganza se desarrolla tres años después de la trilogía. Tiene lugar en Styriam una isla reminiscente a Italia durante las Guerras Italianas y se centra en la venganza de un líder mercenario. Los Héroes se concentra en una batalla de tres días, siete años después de los eventos de la trilogia. El comandante de La Unión Lord Mariscal Kroy lidera las fuerzas de la Unión contra un pequeño ejercito de Hombres del Norte comandados por Dow El Negro. La historia cuenta con la participación de algunos de los personajes de La Primera Ley, como Bremer dan Gorst y el Sabueso. Tierras Rojas sucede trece años luego de los hechos de La Primera Ley y se centra en una joven protagonista que espera poder sepultar su sangriento pasado, pero ella tendrá que volver a sus viejas costumbres para poder salvar a su familia. Su viaje la lleva a través de las planicies del oeste a una ciudad con fiebre de oro, a través de un feudo, de duelos y masacres. Estrenos de cine, Tráilers, series, cómics|idioma=es-ES}} Personajes Personajes principales * Logen Nuevededos, infame guerrero bárbaro del Norte, llamado de esta manera por su dedo faltante. Su apodo "El Sanguinario", lo obtuvo luego de perder un dedo durante un frenesí rabioso, intenta cambiar el camino de violencia que ha llevado toda su vida. * Sand dan Glokta, un apuesto joven esgrimiste antes de ser capturado y torturado durante años por el Imperio Gurkul. Ahora un lisiado, se ha vuelto un torturado de la Inquisición de La Unión. * Jezal dan Luthar, un noble espadachín egocéntrico e inmaduro quien entrena para el mayor torneo de la nación. * Bayaz, El Primero de los Mago, un mago de tiempos antiguos. * Collem West, un campesino devenido en oficial del ejercito de La Unión. Inteligente y diligente pero con poco temperamento que se preocupa por su hermana menor. * Sabueso, un leal miembro de la banda de Logen, un hábil rastreador con dientes afilados y un increíble olfato. * Ferro Maljinn, una esclava que escapo del sur, que pone su sed de venganza sobre todo lo demás. Otros personajes Magos * Cawneil, una maga amante de los libros que trata de mantenerse glamorosa a pesar de su edad, ella tuvo una relación con Khalul y Bayaz. * Khalul, un mago que es el líder religioso de Gurkhul, es el enemigo de Bayaz. * Malacus Quai, el aprendiz de Bayaz quien se desilusiona de su maestro. * Yoru Sulfur, un extraño hombre con Heterochromia iridum. * Yulwei, un hombre con un largo cabello gris y una rica voz. Mayormente pasa su tiempo en Gurkhul. * Zacharus, un mago amante de la naturaleza que vive en el Viejo Imperio. Hombres del Norte * Bethod, un carismatico y despiadado lider. Un excelente militar que intenta conquistar Angland despues de vencido a casi todos los clanes del Norte. El es el enemigo de Logen despues de que fue traicionado. Tiene dos hijos, Calder y Scale. * Dow el Negro, un sagaz miembro de la banda de Logen quien es famoso por ser implacable. * Caul Shivers, un amistoso Hombre del Norte quien tiene necesidad de venganza. * Crummock-i-Phail, considerado el "bastardo mas loco del norte" comanda a los Hombres de las Colinas (Hombres el Norte que viven en los picos de las montañas mas altas), lleva un collar de los huesos de dedo y tiene tres hijos que llevan sus armas por el (incapaz o no dispuesto a distinguir a sus hijos), parece amistoso aunque está loco. * Forley el Flojo, un miembro de la banda de Logen, nervioso y cobarde pero decente, actua para mantener el grupo junto y evitando que se peleen entre ellos. * Rudd Tresarboles, un viejo veterano de la banda de Logen, un habil e inspirador lider por merito propio. * Tul Duru "Cabeza de Martillo" , un hombre gigante y miembro de la banda de Logen, es extremadamente alto y fuerte. * Hosco , un maestro arquero y miembro de la banda de Logen quien es conocido por casi no decir nada. Adua * Ardee West, hermana de Collem West, aburrida de su vida y por lo que se espera de ella por su genero. * Practicante Frost, un practicante de la Inquisición, un fuerte albino ceceante. * Rey Guslav el Quinto, el obeso, senil rey de Adua, su salud esta desmejorando rápidamente al igual que su mente. * Lord Chamberlain Hoff, un ruidoso e impaciente hombre que lleva adelante las tareas del incapaz rey. * Principe Ladisla, el vanidoso heredero al trono. * Hermano Pielargo, un talentoso navegante que su charla constante molesta a sus compañeros. * Juez Marovia, lider de la justicia del Rey, un anciano y rival de Sult. * Practicante Severard, un practicante de la Inquisición cuyos ojos siempre parecen estar sonriendo. * ArchiLector Sult, el anciano líder de la Inquisición, manipulador y codicioso. * Practicante Vitari, una practicante de la Inquisición, ella es un guerrera feroz y temible de pelo rojo. * Mauthis, un representante del clan bancario Valint y Balk. Trae numerosos problemas para Glokta cuando se presenta con demandas de sus misteriosos maestros. * Bremer dan Gorst, un musculoso soldado y duelista. A pesar de su tamaño y su reputación tiene una voz muy femenina y es muy sensible al respecto. Milicia Adua * Lord Mariscal Burr, líder del ejercito del Rey, un hábil comandante y mentor de Collem West quien sufre de indigestión. * General Kroy, un comandante a "la antigua" es el rival del General Poulder. * General Poulder, un comandante que es rival del General Kroy. * Jalenhorm, Kaspa and Brint, oficiales de la Unión y compañeros de bebida de Jezal dan Luthar y Collem West, usualmente juegan cartas juntos. Dagoska * Carlot dan Eider, conocida como "La Reina de los Mercaderes", una hermosa, inteligente y hábil diplomática. * Haddish Kahdia, lider religioso de los nativos de Dagoska. * Korsten dan Vurms, el ambicioso hijo del anciano e incapaz Lord Governador. * Nicomo Cosca, un notable traicionero, pero carismático mercenario. * General Vissbruck, lider de las guarniciones de Dagoska, es razonablemente competente aunque no por ello respetado. Recepción La Voz de las Espadas contó con reseñas muy positivas. Escrita para The Guardian, el autor Jon Courtenay Grimwood dijo que "por una vez, una novela se acerca a las expectativas que puso su publicista", y Suobhan Carrol, de Strange Horizons, dijo que "los fans de las épicas con gran desarrollo de personajes que estén de gusten en tomar a sus héroes con un grado de ambigüedad moral deben agregar esta novela a su lista de lectura". Reseñas de Antes de que los Cuelguen también fueron positivas; Fantasy Book Review afirmo que fue "dificil no intentar leerlo de una sola vez" y que "no decepciona". Best Fantasy Reviews dijo que fue "un excelente libro, y que logra algo bastante raro – la entrega de la mitad de una trilogía hace más que solo ser un punto de parada entre el inicio y el fin de la historia". Best Fantasy Books Blog|fechaacceso=28 de septiembre de 2018|sitioweb=bestfantasybooks.com|idioma=en}} El Ultimo Argumento de los Reyes fue bien recibida por los críticos, con Publishers Weekly diciendo que "los lectores lamentaran el final de este vivido arco argumental". David Bradley, de SFX, le entrego al libro una reseña de cinco estrellas afirmando que Abercrombie "cella su trilogía en alto, con momentos de suspenso y escaramuzas que te dejan sin aliento". GamesRadar+|url=https://www.gamesradar.com/sfx/|fechaacceso=28 de septiembre de 2018|periódico=gamesradar|idioma=en}} Eric Brown reseño Tierras Rojas para The Guardian y dijo que Abercrombie estuvo "haciendo un guiño al genero Western pero continuando su misión de arrastrar a la fantasía, gritando y pataleando, al siglo XXI con su característica mezcla de amargo realismo, compleja caracterización, escenas de violencia y villanos que aparecen como héroes dañados" y concluye que el libro fue "una maravillosa continuación a la gran aclamada Los Héroes". Referencias